This Is Home
by Piksi Angel Reid
Summary: (AU) When Duo Maxwell is tossed into Heero's life, how will he react? 1x2 3x4
1. School Days

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing or anything like that. We tried to lay a claim on them…Angel now has a missing shoe that she thinks that Bandai stole because they tried to claim it. So…they don't own it.

Chapters: 1/13

May 2004 – Angel & Piksi

This Is Home

Mornings are always bright in California.  My mother found it charming when we moved here from Japan twelve years ago; I found it annoying.

"Heero, honey, wake up.  You've got school.  Your lunch is on the counter, your father and I are off to work!"  Both of my parents work within the government.  Their pretty high up, but they don't act snobby.

"Hai, is Trowa here yet?"  Trowa's my best friend.  He's seventeen, a year older then me.  He drives a 1956 T-Bird, standard black, and his pride and joy.  The only think he loves more is Quatre, his boyfriend.

"Hai. And so is his little boyfriend.  Such a sweet boy, that one.  They're down in the kitchen."  I know she's standing at my door, and the next thing I know, she opens it.

"Heero, get up. And brush your hair."  My hair is always a messy brown mop according to my mother.

"Hai."  I state, and she nods, closing my door.  I go in search of my uniform, which is navy blue.  Most people in my school wear uniforms; the only people who don't are students from the orphanage.  Something to do with cost; they could go to the school, but the couldn't afford the uniforms as well.  It's a government thing, mom had said once.

When I finally get downstairs, both Trowa and Quatre are helping themselves to my breakfast.  Trowa's tall, with brown hair and green eyes, while Quatre's short, almost as short as me, with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes you can get lost in.  Quatre wears his soul on his sleeve, as my mother would say.  His father is the billionaire owner of some big corporation; he's got twenty-nine sisters and over seventy servants in his mansion.  It must be hard having so many sisters; we figure it's why he's so effeminate.  Trowa's parents own the Barton family circus; which makes his family pretty rich too.  His sister, Cathrine, is a cheerleader at our school.

"Hey!  Back off, scavengers!  That's my breakfast!"  Quatre looks up, piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth.  Quickly swallowing it, he blushes.

"Sorry, Hee-chan.  But it smelt so good… how about I make you something?"  Quatre is the sweetest person alive, he's so damn innocent.

"Nah.  Just let me have the rest and I'll be fine."  I take the toast and shoulder my bag.

"Yuy, you'd better not get crumbs on my interior."  Trowa states, standing up.  I roll my eyes as we head out the door, taking a moment to lock the door, then we head to the car.

"Sometimes I wonder about you and this car."  I say, getting into the back seat.  "Q-man, you may have some competition!"  Quatre blushes lightly; he's easily embarrassed as well.

"Oh, shut up, Heero.  You're just jealous because you don't have a hot car and boyfriend."

I shake my head.  "One, I don't drive, and why would I when I've got you?  And two, whether Quatre's hot or not has nothing to do with it.  No matter how hot he is, I'm asexual. So ney."  I know it's childish, but I stick out my tongue.  We keep driving and Quatre turns the radio on.

Our class isn't that big; twenty students in a large room.  I've heard of public schools with up to forty students per class, so I suppose we're lucky.  My homeroom is 10-A, while Quatre's 10-B and Trowa's is 11-D.  I don't have many friends in my class; Chang Wufei, a Chinese student I've known since I moved here and refer to mostly as 'Fei is one of them.  His hair is just long enough to put in a tiny ponytail, and whenever I sit down in my seat behind him, I flick it.

"Hey, Heero.  Did you hear?"  I raise an eyebrow.  Wufei, who states he hates women all things womanly, sure likes to gossip.

"Did I hear what?"  I ask.  He turns around completely in his seat, which means it's something big.  Behind me, I hear Relena Peacecraft, the daughter of the senator or something like that, sit down.  She's obsessed with me; I avoid her at all costs.

"We've got a new student today.  Some kid from upstate; Texas I think."  I grin.  A new student means no homework review first period.

"That's great, 'Fei.  Hey, did you finish out chemistry project?"  I have five classes.  Two are with Wufei, homeroom and chemistry.  I have physical education alone, and English and math with Quatre.  My third period lunch is with 'Fei, Quatre and Trowa.  As the teacher enters, we all go silent.  Mr. Smith has one of those presences you just feel.

"Okay, class.  We've got a new student in today.  He comes from Texas."  At this, Wufei turns around and grins.  He loves being right.  "His names Duo Maxwell, and he's a little shy, I've been told."  There was a knock at the door.  "That'll be him."  He goes to the door and opens it.  I swear I stop breathing as soon as the new guy steps in.  He's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.  He's short, about my height, with the most brilliant eyes.  I haven't seen girls with hair that long and luscious, it's chestnut brown and down past his hips, tied in a braid.  He's clutching it in his hands.  He's wearing jeans and a black wife beater, which means one thing; he's from St. Patricks.  The teacher smiles warmly at him, but he just stands there, looking terrified; as is he's never been to school before.

"Duo?"  Mr. Smith asks, leaning over to place a large hand on Duo's shoulder.  Mr. Smith, might I add, is a very large man.  Not fat; he's six foot four and very muscular.  Duo squeaks, stepping back, then turns and runs from the classroom.

"Oh dear… they said he might do that.  Heero, will you go look for him while I call the office?"  I nod, standing up.  He nods, and I set off to find this… beautiful being.

It doesn't take me long to find him.  He's sitting on one of the walls outside, knees pulled to his chest.

"Hey."  I say, quietly, as I carefully sit down next to him.  He looks up, wide-eyed and scared.  "I'm Heero… are you alright?  You bolted from there pretty fast."  He shakes his head and I notice a scar running down the side of his face to his collarbone.

"I've never to high school before."  He says quietly, and I nearly melt from his voice.  It's deep enough to be sexy without being too rough.

"Hey, that's okay.  It can be pretty scary walking into a classroom with all those people for the first time."  He nods.  "Do you want to come back to class with me?  I promise nothing bad'll happen."  I offer up a smile, and he stares at me.

"Okay." He says, shakily, and we stand up.  As we head back to class, I try to talk to him.

"So, are you at St. Patricks?"  I ask, casually.  Duo nods.  "Oh. Uhm… then I'm sorry about your parents."  Duo's eyes flash, and he glares at me.

"Don't be." He states, almost angrily.  I stare at him and he blinks slowly.  "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He says, looking at his shoes.  I shrug, trying to make his more comfortable in my presence.

"Hey, it's okay.  I shouldn't have asked."  He shakes his head, and we reach the door to our class, which is nearly over.  "Hey, let me see your schedule."  I say, and he hands over the piece of paper that's been clutched in his hand the whole time.  "Oh hey!  We've got chemistry, English and gym together too."  I say.  He nods and I see him glance at the door.  English is next for him, then lunch, which we have together as well.  After that he has chemistry, then economics and finally gym.

"Cool."  He says and opens the door.  The entire class looks up as we walk in.

"Ah.  You found him.  Thank you, Heero.  Duo, please have a seat by the window."  Duo looks at the window, then at me.  Returning his gaze to the teacher, he looks like ready to bolt again.

"Uh, Mr. Smith?  Maybe Duo should sit in Relena's seat.  He already knows me now and all."  I state, and Mr. Smith nods.

"Of course.  Have a seat there, then, Relena?"  Relena mutters a curse under her breath, but surrender the seat regardless.  "Alright.  Now, has everyone got their homework done?"

English class was full when I arrived, but somehow Duo found a seat near me.  As I sit down he looks up.  "Hey." I state, smiling at him.  He smiles a tiny smile, as if unsure he could.

"Hi.  I… uhm… asked where you sat… is that okay?  I'm just… nervous in big crowds."  I nod, and Quatre plops down in his chair at our table, trying to fix his messed up hair.

"Found Trowa, did you?"  I ask, and he blushes.

"So, who's you friend, Hee-chan?"  Quatre asks, looking at Duo cautiously.  Duo ducks his head.

"This is Duo Maxwell.  He's new."  I say, and Quatre smile at Duo.

"I'm Quatre Winner."  He states, extending a hand.  Duo stares at it, and I slowly pull Quatre's hand back down.

"It's okay, Duo.  He's my good friend."  Duo nods.

"Okay. Hello."  Quatre raises an eyebrow at me, but I just shake my head.

Once lunch rolls around, all three of us head down to the cafeteria, where Trowa's saving our table.  The eleventh-years get out of class five minutes earlier then us tenth-years.

"Hey, Trowa." I call waving.  Quatre bounces over, placing a kiss on Trowa's cheek.  They're pretty open about their relationship; Trowa's on the football team and the track team, and everyone loves Quatre anyways.  Duo stands behind me, clutching his braid still.

"And who's this?"  Trowa asks, as Quatre seats himself on his lap.  I roll my eyes at Quatre's seating choice, but sit down too, taking Trowa's beloved pudding.

"This is Duo Maxwell.  He's new."  I say, and Duo nods at Trowa, still standing.  There's something about the way he acts around people that's starting to make me worry about him.  You know, wonder if he's around people a lot.  Because he acts terrified of the thought of being in the over crowded cafeteria.  I think Quatre notices to, because he's looking at Duo with that look if his that says he wants to take the guy home and love him until he smiles.  And maybe Quatre could; he's unbelievable with feelings.

"Hey, lets go outside.  It's quieter, and we can show Duo the tree!  Maybe he can meet Hilde too, she's normally there with Sally."  Duo looks up.

"I know Hilde.  She lives at the orphanage."  He states, a little more emotion in his voice.  I nod at him.

"Yea.  Come on, do you want to go outside?"  He nods, and the four of us stand up and make our way outside and down to the grove of Sakura trees in the back of the school.  Hilde is there, wearing neon green overalls and a bright pink and yellow striped shirt.  I think I love her shoes the best, thought.  Their neon blue, the same colour as the clip in her short dark hair, and we've all signed them.  She's got her bubbles out; our Hilde's a real original.

"Hey, guys!  I see you've met Duo!"  She says, as soon as she spots us.  We nod, and sit on the ground made of stone tiles that sits in the center of the grove of trees.  I remember something like it back in Japan.

"He's my Bunkie, you know."  Hilde states, putting her arm around Duo's shoulders.  I notice as he tenses, then as he excuses himself.

"I need to talk to the principal about something.  I'll be back."  He says, getting up and leaving as I sit there and watch.  Without realizing it, I ask Hilde a question.

"What's wrong with him?  He's traumatized of people or something…"  Hilde frowns, placing the cap back on her bubbles.

"He just got out of Saint Augustans!"  She says, and Quatre chokes on his soda.

"The institution?" He asks frowning.

"Yeah.  Apparently, he was there when he parents were mercilessly slaughtered.  By, like, pirates or something.  He doesn't feel safe around a lot of people; I guess he's afraid of his parents' murderers.  And like, they weren't even his real parents at all, either.  Helen says he's been kicked out of every foster home he's been in; like, when they brought him back to all the other orphanages he'd been in, the people looked traumatized.  Or the people got killed.  He thinks it's his fault, Helen says.  It's awful."

Pirates are these people who hunt down people for money.  It's a pretty sick way of living.

"Man, that's awful."  Hilde nods, and all four of us sit silently.

Angel: Go on, review. I dare ya.

Piksi: is dead from typing

Angel: innocent whistle and hides the body All flames will be used to roast Relena. Over an open fire. Mmm. Roasted 'Lena…with sauce.


	2. Opening Up

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing or anything like that. We tried to lay a claim on them…Angel now has a missing shoe that she thinks Bandai stole because they tried to claim it. So…they don't own it.

AN: Sorry for the wait! But chapter 2 is finally here!

Chapters: 2/13

May 2004 – Angel & Piksi

This Is Home

It's been three weeks since Duo Maxwell stepped into my life.  I've had him over once; my mother invited him to stay for dinner.  He politely declined.

"He's so hurt inside, Heero."  She'd sated, after he'd left.  And I guess he is.

"Hey, Duo!"  I call.  He hasn't come to gym yet and to the honest I didn't expect him to today.

"Hey Heero."  He says, pulling out his gym uniform.  Their mandatory.  Blue and silver.  Shorts and tank.  Pretty standard.

"So, my mom wants you to come over again."  I glance over as he pulls his navy hoodie up over his head.

"Okay."  His muffled reply surprises me.  Last time I had to pester him all through English to get him to come over, and he only agreed then because Quatre told him he should.  Those two are totally getting along, like they've been best friends for their entire lives.  It's amazing.

"Well, I'm having Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, you know, from homeroom, over tonight.  I'd like it if you came over too.  We're planning on renting movies and getting junk food and stayin' up all night.  It'll be fun."  We actually do this the first and last Friday of every month.  Trust me, there are a lot of old movies out there.

"Sure.  I'll ask Helen after school."  I nod.  I've only met Helen once.  She's almost thirty, and really pretty.  She's a nun, but the kids at the orphanage just call her Helen.  She's really nice.

"Cool.  Do you like horror movies?"  I ask, as he finally finishes tying his shoes.  Something flashes in his eyes, but I didn't catch it.

"They're okay."  He says, and the two of us head out onto the court.

He's good at basketball.  I mean, unbelievably good at it.  I've seen some good basketball players; I'm center on the school team.  But him… what's the term they use?  Pure undaunted talent?  Yeah.  That's it.  Because if he's never played before and can shoot like that…

"Man!  He's on my team next time!"  Someone calls, as Duo lands another three pointer.  I smirk.  Duo's on my team and I think he will be all year; because every time he makes a shot, he grins at me.  And I sort of like it.

The thing about Duo is that he could be so popular.  When we finally made it to the cafeteria, people were waving and calling him over.

"Heero…" he says, nervously.  We never stay in the cafeteria long; Duo's still pretty scared of it.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking over.  He's got a death grip on his tray.  "Whoa, hey, are you alright?"  Duo shakes his head, and his tray falls to the floor, clattering and spraying food everywhere.  I put my tray on the nearest table, and then grab his arms to sit him down.  Across the cafeteria, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei stand up and make their way over.

"Duo?  Duo, what's wrong?"  Quatre asks, as Duo finally sits down.

"I… I… I thought I saw S-Solo…" Duo states, trembling.  I look at the others.  Duo's never mentioned anyone named Solo before.

"You couldn't have seen Solo." A voice states, and I look up.  Hilde, in bright pink overalls, is standing with her arms crossed over her chest.  Duo looks up too, and Hilde continues, in a softer voice, "You know Solo's dead."  I look at Duo as he puts his face in his hands.

"Hild, I saw him, I swear I just saw him.  This isn't fair; why me?  I always…"  He looks up and I'm surprised to see tears trickling down his cheeks.  "I never meant to hurt him, you know that, right?"  I look at Trowa, who's looking as confused as I feel.

"I know Duo, I know.  Come on, let's get you home."

Somehow, Quatre knows something we don't.  "Alright, spill." I state.  We're on the curb in the student parking lot, waiting for Trowa to get out of track.  Quatre looks up.

"Spill what?" He asks, trying for the wide-eyed-innocent look.  It would have worked if I hadn't known him so well.  He's not as innocent as he'd like everyone to think he is.

"What do you know about Duo?  And don't you try to change the subject; that look you had at lunch says you do know something."  He sighs.

"Okay, yeah.  I was gunna show you today anyways."  He opens his book bag and takes out an old newspaper clipping.  "Here.  Rashid found it… he thought I should know before I got 'to attached to the Maxwell child.'"  I take the article.

"Children of murdered parents." I read aloud.  I spot Duo's name in the opening sentence.  "Duo couldn't have done this… Quatre… he was five…" The news article read that Duo had been found by his parent's bodies.  The picture was gruesome; someone had gauged out their eyes and mutilated parts of their bodies.  There was another buy in the picture; older with light hair.  Maybe five years older than Duo had been.  I scan the article for a name.  "Solo… was his brother.  Quatre, they accused a five year old and a ten year old for murdering their parents!"  Quatre nods, then hands me another article.

"That's Solo's murder." He states, and I look over it.  Duo would have been about seven.

"He was twelve.  That's awful.  Did they accuse Duo of his murder too?"  Quatre closes his eyes for a moment.

"They say he's crazy.  But Duo was at school that day; it couldn't have been him, Heero.  And look.  These;" he pulls out a pile of articles, "are the deaths of twelve of the families Duo's been with.  I think someone's trying to kill him, Heero.  There's got to be something big here."  I nod.  Duo's been through fourteen deaths he must be traumatized.

"Can you find out why they put him into Saint Augustains?" I ask.  Quatre pulls out a file folder.  Have I ever mentioned how prepared Quatre is?

"Way ahead of ya.  After the last murder, they noticed Duo didn't respond to anything; if you touched him, he wouldn't notice.  Talking to him was like talking to a brick wall.  So they put him there for help."  I slowly nod looking over the file.  There's a lot of things in here I don't understand; but I do understand some of it.  "Wow. Duo's pretty messed up Quatre." I say, then immediately want to take it back.  Quatre smacks me one.

"Heero, don't you dare say that about him.  It's not his fault"

I sigh. "I know.  I'm sorry" He nods, and we return to waiting.

We rent seven movies.  Most of them are old vampire movies, and we settle down with spoons and glasses as Trowa puts the first one into the VCR.  My mind, though, is stuck on Duo, so I don't notice when my mother's standing in the doorway until she clears her throat.  "Heero, sweetie?  There's another boy here.  Come on in, Duo.  Their in here."  I jump up.  I hadn't expected him to come after what had happened in the cafeteria today.

"Hey!  Come on in, have a seat!"  Okay I sound a little eager.  But he comes in anyways.

"Hey." He says, quietly, as he takes a seat beside Quatre.

"Okay, so which did you choose, Tro'?" Wufei asks, as the previews start.

"Queen of the Damned.  Which first, ice cream or popcorn?"  Quatre grabs the ice cream container, squealing.

"Ice cream it is!" I exclaim, laughing.  We all go silent as the movie starts.

Three movies in, Duo shifts closer to me.  I don't think he meant to; but I can hope, can't I?  "Okay. Which now; Gangs of New York or… wait… how'd Titanic get in here?  Q-man…?"  I look from the case in my hand to the giggling mass of blonde at my side.  Quatre's got a low tolerance of two things; violence and mass intakes of sugar.

"What? Everyone needs to watch it once in a while; romance does the mind good."  I roll my eyes, and 'Fei groans.  Beside me, Duo smiles a small smile.

"I like that movie." He states, and I glance over.  He's got his braid wrapped around his hand, and it's cute.  Trowa puts an arm around Quatre, smirking.

"I think we should watch Titanic too, Hee-chan."

I laugh. "Seems we're out-voted, 'Fei" I state; but I had already given in as soon as Duo said he liked it.

"How can you compare Jackie Chan to Jet Li?  Jackie Chan most definitely kicks Jet Li's ass."  Wufei's movie choice, it seems, was a Jackie Chan film, while Trowa's was a Jet Li one.

"Cradle to the Grave beats any Jackie Chan movie.  Let Li is the greatest."  Trowa states, arms crossed over his chest.  You can tell Trowa's the oldest of us, mom says, by the way he argues.  Sometimes I've got to agree.

"I say… Jet Li wins." Quatre states, finger on chin and in deep thought. 'Fei groans.

"You always take his side, Quatre! No matter what it is!"  I grin. 'Fei's got a point there.

"I think their both good." I state, trying not to laugh as 'Fei and Trowa roll their eyes.

All eyes turn to Duo, who looks like a deer caught in headlights and 'Fei and Trowa pelt him with the question.  "Who's better Duo?"  Duo blinks slowly.

"Hmm.  Well… Jackie Chan.  Totally Jackie Chan." He says, and I swear, 'Fei looked like he's going to kiss him.

"See?  The Chan master wins!" he exclaims, putting one arm around Duo's shoulders.  Duo laughs.

"Fong Si Long." He states, and Trowa raises an eyebrow.  Duo laughs. "Fong Si Long.  It's Jackie Chan's real name."  Wufei grabs him and grins.

"Yes! You are a Jackie Chan fan too?"  Duo nods enthusiastically. "Yes!"

I roll my eyes. "Oh boy…" I state, popping the Jackie Chan movie into the VCR.  We all sit down again.

"So, how'd that go again?  Relena likes Heero, who hates Relena, whose best friends with Noin and that Dorothy chick.  Noin is in love with Relena's brother, and Dorothy likes Quatre, who's dating Trowa.  Trowa's sister, Cathrine, is dating some guy in the football team, whose best friends with Treize… who's, what, dating Une?  And who's Sally Poe?"  Yes, I admit it.  We're all a bunch of gossips at heart, and it seems Duo is too.

"Yeah, Treize is dating Une, whose best friends with Sally, who really like-"

"You, 'Fei!"  Wufei glares at Quatre's interruption.  "Yea me.  But I don't date."  Duo's who's totally loosened up in the past four hours, nods.

"Well, I heard that Relena's brother, Millardo?  What kind of name is that anyways?  Anywho, Hilde says he likes Noin, and that they're dating secretly behind Relena's back."  He's right; Relena's the only person who doesn't know about those two dating.

"Yup pretty messed up isn't it?" I ask, and Duo shrugs.

"It's high school." He states grinning.

Quatre giggles.  "Did you hear, guys?  Howard got into that mechanics school he wanted to get into!"  Howard's this guy in senior year; he's famous for his Hawaiian shirts.  He applied for the school in the summer; he wants to own a shop someday.

"Cool!"  Wufei states, and tosses some popcorn at Trowa. "Man Trowa, don't you have to apply some where's this summer?"  At our school, you apply for collages in the summer after eleventh year.  If you get accepted, you have to maintain your grades until you graduate to actually go to the school.  It's weird.

"Yeah.  I might go for accounting or something; someone's got to do the paperwork for the circus."  Trowa actually does most of the paperwork anyways.

"Cool."  A piece of popcorn bounces off Trowa's head, and he turns to glare at Wufei.  Fei, on the other hand, is pouring himself more soda, and Trowa's glare slides to Duo, who's trying not to giggle.

"Think you can get away with that, do ya?" Trowa asks, smirking.  He reaches for the popcorn bowl…

"Guy's, my mom will kill me if you get popcorn everywhere!" I cry, as a fist full of popcorn goes flying at Duo.

"Oh, you're going down, Barton." 'Fei says, as popcorn lands in his orange pop.  Quatre tosses a stray popcorn at Wufei, and I squeak.

"Guys?"  They don't hear me; I duck behind the couch as popcorn flies, taking all liquids with me.  No way an I leaving anything out there that can be spilt.

"Incoming Heero!" Duo calls, as puffs of white fly over the couch.

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" I call, trying to hide and shake kernels out of my hair at the same time.

"You're no fun, Hee-chan!" Trowa calls, and I peek over the top of the couch just long enough to spot Trowa, popcorn in hand, heading towards the couch.  I let out an 'eep' and dart behind Duo.

"Take him!  I'm just an innocent bystander!  He threw the popcorn in the first place! Nooooooo!"

Needless to say, Quatre's sleeping bag became a casualty.  I accidentally spilt his water on it.  "Heero, now where do I sleep?"  I motion to Trowa's large bag.

"Oh, you know you want to sleep with him." I state, and he turns read.  Duo grins.

"Aww. Quatre's embarrassed.  How sweet."  He's really opened up; he's not shy and quiet at all.  He's loud and for the first time since I met him, he's happy.

"Yeah.  Doesn't he just look so innocent like that?" 'Fei asks, and I grin.

"But we all know he's not.  Quatre's one of the naughtiest people-"

"I am not!  Trowa make them stop!"  Trowa is trying not to laugh.  It's hilarious to watch, and Quatre's getting mad.  "Trowa, it is NOT funny!" he states, smacking Trowa's chest.  Trowa can't hold it back any longer and he bursts into laughter.

"No, Quatre…" a giggle, "I don't mean it!"  Quatre pouts, arms over chest.

"Aww, come on, Q-man.  He couldn't help it.  He gave into peer pressure!" Duo exclaims, and I can't help but laugh.  Trowa, giving into peer pressure… it's never happened.

"You guys are so mean." Quatre states, but he's smiling.  He can't stay mad for long.

I think I'm in love with Duo.  I can't stop wanting to touch him, he's just so… great.

"Heero, you asleep?"  How can I sleep with Duo lying beside me?

"No, Duo.  What's up?"  I roll over to look at him.  It's probably around one; 'Fei dropped off around eleven thirty, and Quatre and Trowa snuggled up to sleep at about twelve fifteen.

"Nothing. Just… thanks for inviting me.  No ones ever been so nice to me."

I smile.  "Hey, what can I say?  I like ya."

He smiles.  "Heero, I should tell you… you need to know… I was in Saint Augustains before I came here."  He looks cautious, I don't blame him.

"I know." I state, and he blinks back in surprise.

"You… did?" he asks, and I nod.  "You do know what that is, right?"

I nod.  "Yup.  But I like you for who you are now."

He sits up still shocked.  "Heero… they thinks that I killed my family.  All of them."

I shake my head.  "And did you?" I ask.  He shakes his head no.  "Well, there you go then!"

He sighs, frustrated.  "I'm kind of crazy."  He states.

I shrug.  "Who isn't?" I smile, patting his arm.  He smiles, and lays back down.  Yawning, he takes me hand.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Heero."

I smile.  "You too."

I don't think I'm in love with him.  I know it.

AN: Well, here ya go folks!  R&R please!  Again, flames'll be used to keep our feet warm at night! XD


	3. Learning How To Smile

Disclaimer:

Piksi: We don't own Gundam Wing or anything like that. We tried to lay a claim on them...Angel now has a missing shoe that she thinks Bandai stole because we tried to claim it. So...we don't own it.  
Angel: They think I'll be deterred by one lost shoe? Never! I shall prevail! Just you wait, Bandai...Gundam Wing shall. Be. MINE!  
Piksi: ::mumbles something that sounds like 'She has issues' and walks away::

AN: (see bottom)

Chapters: 3/13

September 2004 – Angel & Piksi

This Is Home 

"Duo, do you ever wonder why you're failing economics?" Duo looks up at the question, grinning.

"It's because I don't like it, right?" he asks, and I roll my eyes, laughing.

"That too, but I was thinking more along the lines of you don't do your work. Why don't you just work with Wufei?"

Duo makes a face. "Because he always hits on me when you're not around."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh?" I ask, and he nods.

"Ah, but who came blame him? It must be my charm."

I snort. "Of course it is. Well then, do you want my help with it then?" I ask, and he beams.

"Sure!"

Mr. Merrick, the math teacher, isn't a cruel man by nature. Or, at least, that's what he says. Quatre's just about the only one who believes it, though. "Heero, did you finish those questions last night?"

I nod, and Quatre makes the puppy dog eyes. "Why didn't you do them?" I ask, and Quatre blushes.

"Well, Trowa came over last night to study bio..." They're in the same bio class by the way.

"Why do I get the feeling you skipped the worm part and moved straight to the human anatomy instead?" I ask and Quatre grabs the papers and turns around. "Aww is lil' Quatre embarrassed?" I ask, and he gives me the finger. "I asked if you were embarrassed, not about your sex life." I state, and he reaches back to swat at me without turning. We have a great relationship, the two of us. I tease and he gets flustered. It's really great. "So, Quatre, what do you think of Duo?" I ask, leaning forward to peer over his shoulder.

"I love him! He's cute. Why?"

I shrug as nonchalantly as I can. "No reason. Just, you know, wondering."

Quatre turns to look at me. "Oh? You know, Hee-chan, if you weren't asexual, I'd think you liked him." Trust Quatre to this nail head on. "And that you want to know if he's said anything about you." Twice even. He's got good aim.

"Yeah... well... has he?" I know I'm blushing.

Quatre grins, turning back around to finish copying the questions. "He could have" he states. He's purposely driving me crazy! I know he is!

"A simple yes or no would suffice, Winner." I state testily.

Quatre looks up again. "Ouch. Lighten up. This guys totally nuts for you."

That perks me up. "He is?" I ask.

Quatre smiles. "Well, he acts like it. And he thinks you're cute."

I grin. "Thanks Quatre. You're the best."

November first. Today I try out for the school play. Not that I wanted to; it's sorta geeky. But for English, it was either try out for Romeo and Juliet or write and perform your own play. I don't want a big part; I'm trying out for a non-speaking role. Quatre's trying for narrator, while Duo's all excited about trying for Romeo.

"As long as Relena's not Juliet." He states, looking at the script in his hands. Relena is convinced that she'll get the role of Juliet, but she's a horrible actress. She's been a tree the past two years running.

"Don't worry. She's tree material, that's about it." I state, as Quatre's name is called. "Good luck, Q-man!" I call.

Duo smacks my chest. "You say break a leg! It's bad luck to wish someone good luck before they do anything acting related."

I nod. "Break a leg then!" I holler towards Quatre's retreating back. He waves over his shoulder.

The results aren't posted until last period; the crowd around them is huge. "Heero! You're Recucio!" Trowa calls. He's the only one tall enough to push his way through the crowd to the front. "Q, you're the narrator. Duo, you're Romeo."

Duo squeals. It's cute. "Yes!"

We decide to go out for ice cream to celebrate. We send Wufei up with our orders and find a table. "You know, we should most defiantly do this more often." Quatre offers, smiling.

I grin. "What; spend Trowa's money?" I ask. Trowa sticks out his tongue. Incase you hadn't guessed, the ice creams his treat.

"...Yes." Quatre blinks innocently; he almost makes me forget how devious he is. Almost.

"Oh, Heero! So nice to see you here! Do you mind if I sit down?" The shrill, annoying voice can only mean one thing... my luck hasn't changed and Relena has, unfortunately, not been hit by a way ward train.

"Hello, Relena. Actually, yeah, I do mind if you sit there. It's Duo's seat." She sits down anyway, ignoring the fact that none of us want her here. Duo went to help 'Fei with the ice cream, and when they return, he looks slightly hurt that Relena's in his spot. I look at him helplessly.

"Uh, 'scuse me, 'Lena, but that's my seat you're in. Could you please move?"

Relena nods at the next table over. "I'm positive you can find another seat. Heero wants to sit near me." I shake my head quickly, because I don't. I really, really don't.

"Relena, get lost" Hilde states, finally. We can always trust Hilde to get the point across.

Relena glares at Hilde. If looks could kill... "You get lost, Hilde. Go back to your orphanage and leave those of us with parent's alone." Ah, yes. I was waiting for that to start. Relena thinks that any of the orphanage kids are scum or something. She's one snobby- "Heero, don't you think that orphans should just stay home? Why go to school when we all know the only job they're acceptable for is gas pumping?"

I glare at her. What right does she have to say that? I look at Duo, who has murder in his eyes. "Relena, there's something wrong with you. Incase you hadn't noticed, your not better than everyone else. So get off your fucking high horse and out of Duo's seat." I state, growling. Relena stares at me, shocked. Quatre, who has more hatred in his eyes than I've ever seen before, stands up, ready to pounce if necessary.

Relena glares at Hilde and Duo. "Nobody wants you at our school." She hisses, standing up.

Quatre snaps; you can feel it. He grabs his soda and dumps it on Relena. "Nobody wants you around Relena. Heero doesn't like you. You are a rich snobby bitch with no friends. You enjoy hurting people; especially those less fortunate than you. Your own brother despises you; you're a disgrace to all of us with status. I revoke the invitation to the Winner banquet my father sent you, and if you show up, so help me Allah, I'll see to it that you are physically thrown out myself." The harshness in his voice is nothing compared to the fire in his eyes and Relena, looking like a drowned rat, stands up.

"You... you... you faggot! You ruined my blouse!" she screeches, eyes wide in shock.

She moves to slap Quatre, and Trowa grabs her arm halfway. "If you touch my boyfriend, I will personally break every bone in your arm." He states, calmly. Trowa has a way of scaring people shitless, and it works; Relena recoils.

"I will make your life a living hell, Winner." She states, before flouncing off in a huff.

People around us cheer, and Duo looks at the wet seat. I motion for him to sit in my chair with me, and he does, a wide grin on his face. "That," he states, trying not to laugh, "was the best thing ever."

AN:

Piksi: Sorry for the long wait... TT been busy with school and such. It's starting to get colder outside, so those flames will defiantly help me stay nice and toasty at night.  
Angel: Heh. You know what comes up when I type in Gundam? Gonads. Go figure. Gonad Wing, baby! Okay. Here's the deal. I have so many chapters already written; you all need to get on Piksi's case to get it typed up! ::nods:: That, and, you know. Review or the cute braided baka gets it.


End file.
